Question: A white pair of suspenders costs $$20$, which is $4$ times as much as a pink hat costs. How much does the pink hat cost?
The cost of the white pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the pink hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$20 \div 4$ $$20 \div 4 = $5$ A pink hat costs $$5$.